Pokemon Dark
by Landen Ru
Summary: Several years into Ash's Pokemon journey, he and some friends are meeting up for a reunion. Incidentally a mysterious young man is lurking around and he seems to have a grudge with team rocket. In little time the stranger rocks all of kanto and ash and the gang search out answers to what could be the most dangerous adventure they have ever embarked on.
1. darkness cometh

''I remember it like it was yesterday…do you?''

It was a cool night in the streets of saffron city. A young man was walking down the street speaking to what seemed like himself. The wind was blowing gently through his long black hair, the air smelled so sweet if he would have cared to even smell it.

''…''  
No I know you do I just want you to remember the feeling again. It's so easy to let that feeling slip, only its memory lingering around.  
The boy spoke again while people around him passing by glanced at him as if he was insane. A sudden gust blew through his hair.  
''…no we can't just walk around these parts willy nilly, she could sense us if we get to close. Hell, she might know were here now.''

''Oh is that so? You can tell she doesn't know were here, well you cease to amaze even me. Heaven help us if we alert the great gym leader Sabrina to our presence…

You know I don't fear her but this needs to go off without a hitch for a while if this is gonna work and if the elite four gets involved then you know who will to...''

''What? The contact, yeah he is trusty enough. I didn't go through the trouble of making this much money just to be swindled.''

''He'll be here soon.'' The boy looked at the suitcase he was carrying. He reached into his coat pocket and snagged a candy bar. Chewing it fondly.  
'' You want some or have you munched enough of my thoughts. You know that gets annoying when I actually have a good dream.''

''I know you don't mean to but you should really try new things like we used…'' just then he spotted an old newspaper on the ground being tugged by the wind. He picked it up. He read as he chewed his snack.  
'' Yesterday, huh?'' 'After the pokemon battle contest prize of a valuable moon stone was swiped by what appeared to be team rocket members the police have officially recognized the crime syndicates fool return as stated by the tape recording sent in to the police head quarters months ago that was thought to be a hoax, the stolen moon stone is considered to have been stolen by rocket members to-' blah blah those punks probably just want to use it to make a cheap copy so they can sell them to none the wiser trainers…but that means-''

''Hey you the contact?''  
The boy looked to his side to see a portly man who looked to be in his late forties walking up to him. It seemed like the portly man had been running as he was sweating a bit.

''Depends..on the password.'' The man looked to be thinking back to himself.''…its uhhh…Pidgeot! Yeah that's it.'' The boy sighed.

''For a man so desperate for money I would think you would fully memorize that.'' The man just chuckled and scratched his head.

''Not for nothing but you mind if I count the money first?'' the young boy lowered his eyelids thinking.

''I don't see why not.'' The man slowly walked over to the young man as he handed him the brief man set the case on the ground, opened it and counted the money with glee.

''It's all here, so I just follow the note and that's all?'' the young boy nodded. The man lowered his head and looked back to the boy.''Hey how do you know I will keep my word? I mean your handing me money to do this and I'm grateful because I really want to take good care my family and the factory is cutting back so I need the money and yet you have no way of securing this.'' said the man as he grabbed the suitcase. The young boy tilted his head seeming to be in thought.

''Honestly you seem like a very nice man, truly you do but I do have a a way to do just that.'' The boy said motioning his pointer finger behind the man. He quickly turned around to see a large purple head with blue flames around it baring black piercing eyes. The man gasped as the creature opened its mouth wide with sharp teeth being revealed grabbing onto his head.

''AHHHHH! HELP ME !'' He screamed loudly but no noise could be heard.

''It would be best if you stop fighting it.'' The boy said as he saw the man run helplessly in circle like a confused pup. He fell to his knee and held his hands on his head until he suddenly fell into a sleep-like state with lowered glazed eyes, suddenly just dropping his hands down.  
''He had good will power.'' the boy admitted. A few moments passed when the man stood and awoke out of his stupor and looked at the boy.

''Well then thanks again kid really.'' The boy smiled.

''No worry I hope you and your family do well.'' And they parted ways. The boy smiled cruelly.'' Did you do it?''

''Good, and he doesn't remember anything?''

''Great. So the hypnosis will make sure he does his job good. Oh and by the way, did he really mean to do his job or was he gonna cause trouble?''

''Ah good then things are working out, soon I will finally have team rocket right where I want them, with them crying out their final countdown.''The boy and the Gastly laughed while walking down the street heading toward the city where they planned to take the train.


	2. Trip down memory lane

Hello everyone I'm back. I got so excited last time I didn't even say hi or anything. So hi. This would be the first fanfic I've done and as you can see I selected pokemon. Pokemon occupied a lot of my childhood and so I started with it as the childhood of my fanfic writing. So this chapter will start with ash and he is currently taking a break from traveling to get his head straight. Anywho like I said this story is my first so don't be afraid to comment or tell me how im doing or what should be improved. I hope you all like, enjoy.

A brand new morning sky washed over the residents of Celadon city as yet another seemingly flawless day the city was known for was progressing with people and pokemon by the dozens were walking down the streets. The busy hurried to work and the young played along the playgrounds with pokemon as their pets as well as their beloved friends. As for a certain pokemon trainer in the Celadon city restaurant his day was all ready so fulfilling with just breakfast with his pokemon. Ash Kecthum was diving strait into his country fried steak and eggs combo while Pikachu was enjoying a sweet bowl of oatmeal smiling as the sun hit their face through the window their booth was connected to.

'' You like the oatmeal a lot don't you, Pikachu?'' Ash said while chowing down his bacon.

''pi-pika!'' Pikachu responded with hand in air to express enthusiasm. Ash downed the remains of his orange juice as the waitress set the bill down. Ash picked up the bill and examined.

''Woah! I'm glad I didn't bring Snorlax with us.'' He said with a smile. He and Pikachu walked over to the front desk and paid their bill. They walked outside and took in the sunlight that smiled gently with a calm breeze so soothing Ash let out a sigh of comfort.'' Pikachu, do you remember the last time we were here?'' he said taking off his original hat he got back from his mom and ruffling his hair a bit. He let his hair grow a little bit longer during his adventures as it wasn't easy to get a haircut while traveling. Ash had become used to the style now and wore it proudly like a warrior's symbol of experience.

''Pikachu.'' The small yellow mouse spoke, slowly Looking up to Ash. Ash looked down in response.

'' Has it really been five years.'' He said rhetorically. He pulled out his rainbow badge from his jacket. Ash gazed at the badge remembering the first time he came to Celadon. He remembered how him, Brock, and Misty came to the city. The beauty, the battle that won him the very badge he held. He smiled warmly. Then Ash remembered how he was forced to dress as a girl to get into Erika's gym on account of those prejudice girls who claimed men weren't allowed. He blushed. Apparently Pikachu noticed.

''Pika pika!'' Squeaked Pikachu as he ran up to Ash's head to rest.

''He-Hey now Pikachu you know I had no choice!'' Ash blurted with his face still red. Pikachu patted his head cheerfully as they headed down the road to the pokemon center. When Ash got into the pokemon center he headed straight for the phone center. There he sat and dialed the phone in order to contact his mother. The phone rang once. Ash hadn't contacted her for a while and he knew if he had his mother worrying then he would really be in trouble. the phone rang twice. Ash really was glad to be back into Kanto and couldn't wait to see everyone. The phone rang three times and the ''picked up'' noise was heard. The video of the phone activated and there she was, Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother.

''Oh Ash honey, I'm so glad you called. I missed you so much!'' She was as loving as ever. She always knew how to put a smile on Ash's face.

''Hey mom, I missed you a lot too.'' Ash said as he placed Pikachu on his lap to talk.

''Pika pi.'' Pikachu said enthusiastically. It was then Ash noticed Mimey,Delia's Mr. mime, his mother had acting nervous. Ash immediately knew that Mimey was aware of something and Ash knew what it was.

''Mom about last night-''he was immediately cut off.

''About my only son not calling like I asked him to when he got to kanto and worrying your poor mother half to death!'' the voice could be heard around the center. Ash's face turned red.

''Mom please not so loud i-'' Again Ash was cut off.

''Don't you tell me to be quiet young man, I deserve to know where my baby is!'' Delia continued as Ash looked around to see the audience his mother brought out. He sighed and calmed himself.

''Mom I'm sorry, I arrived later than I thought and when I got into the hotel it was late. I didn't want to disturb your sleep so I never called.'' Ash fell silent in guilt.

'' Oh honey, I'm sorry. I just worry about you so much. I know, I'll make that soup you love so much and give you some when I get there tonight.'' Ash's eyes grew big at the thought of his mother's soup. Ever since he was a little boy Ash would always come into his house after playing outside and hope the dinner he got from his mom was her soup.

''No worries mom, I will try to call more often. I can't wait to see you. I love you.'' Delia smiled softly.

'' I love you two sweetie, so long.'' Delia and Mimey waved as the screen turned black. Ash got up and walked over to the front desk where a nurse Joy was.

''Ah..Hello, I am here to pick up my pokemon. The name is Ash Ketchum.'' He said handing his pokedex to the nurse for verification. She scanned the device in the machine and got the authorization.

'' very well here are your pokemon, Mr. Ketchum.'' She handed Ash five pokeballs with his requested pokemon he left the night before for rest. '' it's nice to see you again Ash.'' She smiled.

''Yeah it's been a while, I'm glad your still helping pokemon.'' He smiled back as he fastened his pokeballs to his belt.

'' I will always love taking care of pokemon. Will you be entering the pokemon league challenge this year?'' Ash looked down for a bit.

'' Ya know I thought about it but I haven't decided.'' He said sheepishly.

''Your young honey take your time.'' She said with a sweet voice and just a bit of sagely experience. Ash gave out a light blush.

'' yeah I will. Thanks again nurse Joy, you're the best.'' With that he was out the door and on the road to Vermillion city. Ash threw out a pokeball and a flash of energy surged through and made the form of a horse with a fiery mane.

''Rapidash! You look great. I guess that rest did you some good. It seems like yesterday I caught you as Ponyta.'' The elegant creature whinnied and motioned Ash to mount.'' Alright let's go see our friends.'' Ash got on top of ponyta and Pikachu raced up into Ash's backpack as he clicked his feet against Rapidash's sides to signal ''go ahead''. The horse took off at an incredible speed at the direction of route seven towards saffron. At the rate Rapidash could go it would probably take about thirty minuets to hit Saffron city but what it mattered to Ash as long as the wind was blowing in his hair then everything was okay. He thought about a lot as he whisked through the people around him and entered the dirt road of route seven. He thought about how many pokemon he had caught, how many battles he had participated in, he thought about his friends he was going to see, Brock, Misty, Tracey, and his mother and professor oak who would stop by later that night. Then he thought about what nurse joy said.' Will you be entering the pokemon league challenge this year?' Ash was a little sad the first time he heard it but know he understood why. The fact was that Ash, since he could remember always had this driving force, a fighting spirit that never went away and as he battled more people and pokemon he realized how much stronger he got. He had so much control in his life now to just randomly encounter this wonderful new painting on the pallet of life. Heck even Jessie and James of team rocket were nowhere to be seen since his second journey to the orange islands. Just as well he didn't care for them even though he knew they had so much more to offer. He smiled as his Rapidash jumped over a mound of dirt. All his training with Rapidash had truly paid off and he felt like their strength had become one. The wind rushed through Ash's hair and he could smell the air from saffron like he did when he was ten. Now was different, now he was fifth teen and if he had anything to say about it he was going to get that feeling back. Ash slowed Rapidash a bit feeling his steed should take it easy at this point and they were nearing Saffron city anyway. As Ash was enjoying the view he noticed a young man with long black hair pass by. The boy looked directly at Ash giving him an odd sensation. A cold one that was somehow moving around his stomach. They stared at each other for a while till Rapidash passed him by. After a few moments passed by Rapidash stopped over hill to a view of Saffron city. Ash looked over towards the city.

''We made it guys. Let's go say hello.''


	3. Time catches everyone

Okay everyone I would like to thank everyone for viewing my story. I also would like to thank pokedexter for the comment and the subscription. It is truly an amazing feeling having people read my story and I hope to have this feeling more and to have you all enjoy what I write. On another note I realize it has been a while since I updated but I have been stressing this chapter on account of it having so many elements and I really want to perfect my stories to the best I can. Well without any further ado here is the next chapter.

Ash rode Rapidash down to a pond near the Saffron city park to give his stallion a drink of water. Ash looked around the city as his Rapidash drank eagerly. Everything seemed so much newer and better. Ash didn't think he would be so happy after the incident he had with Sabrina but he knew she was a different person now. That thought made him think of when Misty, Brock, and Ash were together which made Ash began to wonder were his friends could possibly be. Ash was certain they were going to meet at the park from what they said when he last called but there was no one around so he looked to Rapidash as he was done drinking from the pond.

''you want rest to now, Rapidash?'' Ash asked holding out the stallion's pokeball. Rapidash whinnied and walked towards Ash's hand holding the pokeball and nudged the center to press the button. Upon activation the ball turned Rapidash into light and sucked him into the ball. Ash looked to the ball and held down the button to make it smaller and adjusted it to his belt. As he finished he started thinking about the boy with long hair. He remembered his intense eyes. Ash wondered if he was a trainer. Was he strong? What type of pokemon would he use? Ash's thoughts were cut off as he heard a voice.

''Hey, Ash!'' the voice called over and Ash looked over. Ash smiled as he had realized it was Tracy. Ash waved as he walked over to his long-time friend. They gave each other a hug and high fived for the time they were apart.

Tracey, it's great to see you.'' Pikachu popped out of Ash's backpack to greet Tracey.

''PIKA! Pikachu yelled as he hopped out and jumped into Tracey's arm.

''Pikachu I haven't seen you in forever.'' Tracey handed Pikachu to Ash.

''You know I'm really glad that were all gonna meet up like this. It's been much too long.''

''So who made it?'' Ash asked as Tracey and Ash walked to the street corner.

'' Well let's see now…there's me, Misty, and Brock.'' He counted on his hand to make sure. ''Although Brock said he would be around later on account of his parents haven't returned to take over babysitting and his brother Forrest was too busy with so many gym challengers.'' Ash was a bit disappointed to hear about Brock being late but knew he just needed to be patient.

'' Well what about everyone else like Cilan, May, Max, Dawn, Bianca, Ritchie, and Iris?'' Ash asked as they walked around another corner.

'' Well Max and May are still in Hoenn, May has a big coordination tournament and Max is still on his journey. As for Dawn, she is in a coordination tournament as well.'' Tracey looked down trying to remember the rest of his information on their friends.'' Well I don't know about Ritchie but Cilan couldn't get away from gym leader duties since apparently plenty of new trainers had their tenth birthday this year.'' Ash drifted off just then at the mention about tenth birthdays. He normally was focused but he realized how much time had passed by since he was ten. The days Ash got Pikachu and had met so many people had gone by and he now felt how real that was. This made him happier to see everyone but now he was getting knowledge that he would have to wait to see a good chunk of his friends. Tracey continued ''….So Iris is in her village with the new born dragon pokemon and Bianca will be in celadon later tonight around the same time as Professor Oak and Delia so it's just you me and Misty.'' Tracey pointed to a small café at the corner. It was a relatively small build with an outside patio for customers to drink. Ash and Tracey walked in. ''Hey, Ash are you hungry?''

''No thanks Trace, I had a pretty big breakfast and I don't want to spend your money.'' Ash said looking around. Tracey laughed a bit.

''Honestly Ash, no worries. I have been Oak's Assistant now for over three years and after the internship the pay is really nice. So it's no problem if you decide to get a snack now or later.'' Ash looked down in thought for a second.

''Well in that case I was looking at a couple of combos…'' Ash was grinning wide.

'' Oh no you don't Ash Ketchum!'' Tracey grabbed his wallet in great fear. Ash laughed out.

''Kidding Trace, maybe an orange juice?'' Ash asked as he held in some of the laugh.

'' Thank goodness I don't think if I had an elite four salary I could feed you for long.'' The two laughed at this and Tracey walked over to the line. ''Ash I'll order us some eats and you go outside to the patio, Misty should have us a spot.'' Ash nodded and then he realized that Misty was outside. Misty…Had it really been two years since that day when they were hanging out together. He walked outside as the memory of that day was coming in as clear as the sunlight in Saffron. At that moment a voice broke his concentration.

''Ash..Is that you?'' Misty spoke as she got up from her chair at the table across the door in the café. She looked like she was surprised holding her hand to her chest. Ash could swear he saw a ghost. There Misty was wearing tight blue jeans with rips in them and a bright-yellow blouse. She was so different and yet the same. Amazing was the word if Ash had the concentration beyond what could be expected of any fifth-teen year old. Misty smiled as she took notice of Ash's face glowing. He tried to turn his head and act like he was looking around rubbing his neck with his hand but was in vain. He looked back at her the second he mustered his courage.

''Misty.. It's great to see you again.'' Ash spoke with a raise in his voice. He walked over to give Misty a hug. She returned it with a smile on her face. Ash released Misty from the hug and they both took a seat. '' Misty…it's been too long.'' Pikachu jumped from Ash's arms to Misty's arms.

''Pikachu you cutie I missed you so much!'' Misty hugged Pikachu tightly. Misty grabbed a chair for Pikachu and placed him on it. '' I knew you would be here so I ordered some treats for you.'' Misty smiled. ''Just don't destroy my bike okay?'' Misty teased. Pikachu blushed and gave Misty a pat on her arm and Misty laughed. Ash needed to get something off his chest so he decided to talk to Misty about it passively and try to edge her into the conversation.

''I bet your practically an Elite four member now huh.'' Misty's eyes lowered as she took a deep breath.

''Ash about that-'' Misty was cut off as Tracey arrived.

'' Hey guys I brought brunch.'' Tracey said attempting to balance the plates. He placed a plate of shrimp with cocktail sauce to Misty and himself a bowl of noodle soup. Ash took the glass of orange juice from Tracey as he took his seat. Misty and Ash thanked Tracey as they dug into their meals. Ash gulped some of his orange juice and put the cup down.

''This juice is almost as good as the orange islands special orange juice they sell every summer.'' Ash started. The islanders work on it all year and then sell to tourist but some people give some for free to league champions.'' Ash beamed modestly. Tracey placed his spoon down after taking a sip.

''Ash you know the Kanto league challenge is in a couple of months, do you think you'll add it to your belt?'' Tracey saw Ash's face and decided that was a bad subject. Misty caught the expression.

''Ash you okay?'' Misty asked sincerely. '' it's not like you to pass up a fight.'' Ash turned his attention to Misty now and swallowed as if he was trying to call on something but was losing the fight.

''Guys you ever feel like.. You know how…'' Ash tried to find where he was coming from. He paused for little bit. ''I just feel like there's no more reason to fight.'' Ash looked up to the sky and then back down to face his friends. Just then a waitress brought a plate of pokemon pallets to Pikachu. Pikachu said his thanks and took a couple to munch on. '' Guys I just think that after everything I have experienced has made me feel….'' Ash struggled somewhere deep inside with his next word. It was almost primal the pain in his chest that he felt it was time express. '' I feel like I have nothing left to do… there's still a handful of pokemon to catch but after that I got nothing..The fighting spirit is gone.'' It stayed silent for a while after that. Finally Tracey spoke up.

'' Ash look I understand this must be tough but it will spill over in no time. Everyone goes through a slump and I have no doubt you will get out with flying colors.'' Ash looked to Tracey.

''You mean that Trace?'' Ash asked with a small voice. Tracey nodded with a smile. Misty joined in.

'' Ash if there is one thing you are good at is never giving up on anything.'' Ash Smiled at Misty.

'' Thanks you guys, I mean it.'' Pikachu jumped over to Ash to hug him. Tracey got out of his chair.

''Guys I would love to stay but I have to get to the hotel and prepare the room for Professor Oak and me. I already paid the bill so I will see you guys later.'' They all said their goodbyes for the time being and Tracey took off. It was then that Ash and Misty realized that They both thought they were going to be with the rest of their friends but now it was just them and Pikachu. After what happened two years back this was not what Ash had predicted at all.

Ok guys sorry again this took forever I needed a bunch of research and I had a lot of distractions so once again I will try not to let my lateness be a habit. Also I'm not sure how this chapter really turned out please review and thank you for reading.


	4. These things inside

Hello again everyone. I think this will be a very nice chapter but so you know I am thinking about upping the pace soon. I can't wait to get to the oc. I hope you all like him. He will be making a huge appearance next chapter. Any way here's the chapter. Enjoy.

Ash was uncomfortable. He was in an unpredictable situation and now he would have to navigate himself through it. He looked to Misty as she just swallowed her last shrimp. He knew there was no way out so it looked like he may as well go at this with full speed. He got up from his chair and then picked up his orange juice and guzzled it down. After wiping his mouth of the delicious nectar he smiled wide and looked at Misty with adventure in his eyes.

'' Hey Misty, let's go have fun!'' Ash grabbed Misty's hand and walked the out of the café. Misty stopped and tugged her hand that was being held by Ash.

'' Ash what are you up to?'' Misty asked feeling nervous about Ash's sudden outburst.

'' Misty we have until a couple of hours to mess around we might as well have some fun. Ash begged Misty with his eyes.

'' I don't know Ash I got up pretty early to be here, can't we just go to the hotel and rest.'' Misty looked at Ash and she remembered how he talked about wanting a drive. Misty decided to let him have his fun, after all she wasn't that tired and she figured this is what friends are for.  
'' Alright Ash, but you better not bore me.'' She teased Ash as she gently jabbed his arm. Ash eyes went  
big he grabbed Misty's hand and took off to the park.

Somewhere in Celadon city the young man with long-black hair made his way to a diner. To be more specific the same diner Ash was at several hours ago. He was eating a hardy chicken diner meal with mashed potatoes gravy and a bunch of cheeseburgers. He drank a bit of his soda and relaxed himself.

''You know it's not every day we get to rest like this. I want to enjoy this for a while.'' He was sitting at the back of the dinner as talking to a gastly that is currently invisible would not be ideal to one who does not want attention drawn. He looked at the beauty that was of celadon city, wishing he had more time.

''…'' Gastly spoke to the young boy as he grew a small grimace. The two of them were currently attempting to act on what they planned to be the last part of their plan. If they were to get everything right than they would have to keep a tight schedule. The young boy looked at a plastic I.D. with the address of the same hotel Ash was at. It was barely dawning on him that his plan was coming to an end.

''Gastly, I want you to know that whatever happens tonight it's been fun.''

Ash and Misty were at the Saffron city park were Ash was about an hour ago. They sat at a bench looking out to the large pond and the sun reflection in it. The day was still beautiful and it frankly earned the title perfect. it was not perfect however because Ash was with a gorgeous red-head and he yet he couldn't quite get over the problem he had earlier. He looked at Misty as sunlight danced of her hair making it flair different types of red while her hair flowed in the breeze. She rarely let her hair down and free but she did on this particular day and she was doing so to look beautiful than it worked, Ash could barely think with her around. It was bad enough he hadn't seen her in two years but now that he wanted to talk about their last time hanging out and he couldn't get his head straight to save his life. He decided to go with whatever came out of his mouth and would see where that got him.

''MISTY I'M SORRY!'' Ash's face went red. He yelled that out and hadn't really planed how this would go. Misty looked at Ash in surprise. Not only did she not know why he said that but it came way out of left field. She gathered herself and breathed in ready to kill the silence and relieve Ash of this torture.

''Um…Sorry for what Ash?'' Lame. Ash's heart sunk. Not only did she not just continue the conversation but Ash had to explain why he was sorry. This was gonna be so awkward word by word as Ash spilled his soul to this abstract angel who already made him nervous by her beauty alone. Here we go he thought.

''Misty two years ago…I uh..'' Ash thought about what he was going to say word by word in so delicate a situation. He took a breath. '' I haven't really been there for you and I'm sorry for all this time.'' He looked to Misty sheepishly awaiting her response. Misty took her time with her words thinking deeply.

''Ash….Why did you go?'' The question echoed through the once perfect atmosphere they had earlier. Ash thought back to that day two years ago when he and Misty were talking. It seemed like forever ago.

''I didn't want to get in your way. I wanted you to be happy.'' His voice fell into silence as Misty processed what was said. She looked back at the pond and at the farfetch'd that were swimming around. She looked at Pikachu playing in the pond. She remembered the day they parted and all the time she spent crying. The anger, the pain, the sadness, and the humiliation of what happened but this made it a whole new story. The fact was she felt abandoned and maybe she was. The reason behind Ash leaving however made a whole new mess. She looked at Ash, how he looked, he was being honest. With him that was always easy to see. Misty took a deep breath and tried to enter her very heart and word what she was feeling. She wanted them to discuss the feelings they had. If there was any way for them to rebuild the bridge between them this moment was it. She looked into Ash's eyes and began her heartfelt speech hoping to get her feelings to reach Ash so they could be cool with each other again.

''ASH YOU IDIOT!'' Misty shouted furiously down at Ash. He backed up on his seat a bit in fear.

''Misty what are you do-'' He was cut off not so much by Misty's voice but by her aura alone.

'' Don't you realize how stupid you were being?'' She was so loud Pikachu heard and looked at their direction. Ash attempted to regain his composure. He wasn't sure if it was because he had more to say or because he was afraid to let Misty get on a roll. He stood up to face Misty and held her hands.

'' Misty I'm sorry but I couldn't let you get hurt your too important!'' He spoke gasping for air, he hadn't meant to say that but it was the truth. He looked straight in the eyes sweating waiting for Misty to say something. Anything. She stood there seemingly lost. A couple seconds passed and she finally spoke.

''Ash, what do I mean to you?'' She was silent but her words were sturdy. Ash opened his mouth to speak something he had held in for the longest time when suddenly his cell phone rang. The two looked at each other as if in disbelief. Seriously when does this happen? Ash finally answered the phone ending the ''ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call!'' He slowly walked a foot away from misty.

'' Hello?'' he answered. The voice on the other line was none other than Delia, Ash's mom. That made Ash wonder as he had that cell phone for people to contact him but his mom normally used the cell phone for emergencies as she called it, though they were really her just being worried about him.

'' Ash honey, are you busy?'' The irony. He breathed in.

'' No mom, do you need something?'' Ash asked softly.

''well honey there has been a mix up at the hotel and I won't be there for a while and I need you to clear up my info for them so my room will be ready.''

Ash looked around realizing he was in Saffron city not Celadon where the hotel was.

''I can be there in a bit. What do I tell the hotel?''

Oh don't worry honey I have you listed as the emergency contact just tell them they're authorized to set the luggage in the room.''

'' Okay mom, anything else?''

'' No just that, I love you honey.''

Ash didn't want to respond to his mother in front of Misty but if he was scared of anyone more than Misty it was his mom.

''I love you two mom, bye.'' Ash hung up the phone and saw Misty smiling with her tongue out.

'' Hey don't be like that.'' Misty laughed loudly as Pikachu walked over. Ash was feeling pretty silly but it was all in good humor.

'' Hey Misty I have to go to the hotel, you wanna ride?'' Ash asked while calling Rapidash out of his pokeball. Pikachu took this time to hop into Ash's backpack ready for the ride.

''Pika, pika!'' Pikachu called asking for Misty to ride with them.

''Nah, I will be there in a while, my sisters are in town here talking with Sabrina about some of the league rules we wanted to discuss with the elite four.

''So do you need a ride later?'' Ash asked mounting Rapidash.

'' No thanks I still have my bike so I won't be long.''

Ash smiled at Misty. He didn't know where they were as far as their relationship was but he had a whole new hope that he was somewhere good.

Hello again everyone. I am happy to have gotten this far and I hope you are all too. Well today is special. It's Halloween, and as such I plan to deliver two chapters. No promises but so you know next chapter will be one of my favorite. Also my computer went wacky and wrote stuff backwards as you can see after a while in the chapter and now but I am going to stop it. Ok see you all later, happy Halloween.


	5. All of our hopes

Ok everyone so I mentioned earlier that I wanted this chapter to be more…eh, well Halloween deserving so here goes. Also I would like to explain the Ash/ Misty thing. Yes I am shipping them. my reasons are because whenever I see Ash with the other girls they don't seem to have a connection. Maybe a crush, but nothing deep. I would also like to explain that as far as their relationship currently well, they're in weird spot. the story two years ago will be explained in this chapter. As for the story in whole, some readers may have noticed a difference in some of the characters, that is to say they are older. This is five years older everyone I wanted to show a mature Ash while reflecting the strong inner child he has always had and showing his struggle to evolve in life. Now he has no drive and he is worried about him and Misty but that's the beauty of this all is that we never truly change. Only grow and I wanted to show the world what I thought an older Ash would be like. Truth is the pokemon owners said they will probably never age Ash. Tell me if any of you like this Ash, this is what I think, doesn't make it true. Any who here is the story.

It was about 5:00 P.M. and Ash was lying in bed after having the hotel management prepare his mother's room. He lied there thinking about Misty. She should be there by now. Though he wasn't expecting a call to confirm that he knew he would see her later at the big dinner and dance that was going on for a brand new Silph co. announcement. Some kind of item was coming out and all the big wigs were coming over. Ash noticed Pikachu looking at him from the end of the bed.

''PI?'' Pikachu asked softly. Ash looked at Pikachu and gave a weak smile.

'' nothing is wrong Pikachu.'' Ash responded half heartedly. Pikachu was not fooled in the slightest. He jumped on Ash's stomach. Ash looked at Pikachu's face telling him he knew better. Ash was beat.

'' Pikachu, do you think I messed up with Misty.'' Ash asked a little awkward about the statement. Pikachu looked Ash straight in the eyes.

'' Pi pika pika.'' Ash looked at Pikachu and saw only confidence in his eyes.

''you think I am the only one who could decide. That I should ask myself if I would do it again?'' Ash thought for a moment. He thought back to that day two years ago.

It was a warm summer day in Cerulean city. The breezed was benevolent and everyone wore a smile that Ash could remember. Ash had just gotten out of a battle with Misty.

''Hah read it and weep Ketchum, I win again.'' Misty roared in glory as Ash's kingler fainted.

'' Ahh not again!'' Ash groaned as he returned Kingler into it's pokeball. '' you were amazing buddy.'' He assured the defeated crustacean as he shrunk his pokeball and fastened it to his belt. '' Misty you were awesome. I just can't best you at water pokemon. I'm truly happy to have a friend as strong and passionate as you keep me at my best. No one can out do your water tactics.'' Misty blushed.

''you..your just trying to sweet talk me out of your bet Ash!'' Misty turned her face and returned her corsola into it's pokeball. The nerve of him she thought. To make her feel so good just to weasel out of a bet.

'' No Misty I mean it, your number one. And I'll buy you lunch anytime.'' Ash stated matter of factly with a thumbs up sigh to assure.

'' oh whatever!'' Misty turned around and walked over to a the restaurant she wanted to go to for the bet. Her face was red and she would not let Ash see what he could do to her. Ash smiled and followed with Pikachu walking right behind. They walked in and had a waitress take them to their seat. The day was going perfectly. They eventually had their food and then talked as if the day was endless. Talked about life. About Misty's sisters. Brock's newest crush. Where they traveled. And then Misty became silent. Almost as if she was not even there. She looked to Ash. Mentally preparing what she had to say.

''Ash can I tell you something?'' She placed her hand on his and looked into his eyes.

'' Misty..you can tell me anything.'' Ash took her hand and grasped her hand gently.

'' Ash I got an offer from Lorelei, to be her successor…'' Misty saw Ash's face. The confusion. '' if I say yes I will start training with her for a year or two… with the elite four… only league officials can visit in order to sustain their trade secrets.'' Ash's expression quickly turned to anger.

'' you're leaving me!?'' Ash sat up in his chair, his eyes wide forming tears.

'' Ash i.. I'm not leaving you.'' Misty swallowed the lump in her throat. '' I won't leave...if there's a reason to stay…'' She looked into Ash's eyes hoping to see his answer there.

'' go follow your dreams, Misty…'' Ash got up and walked away. He paid for their meals and left. That was all he could remember of that day. that and Pikachu following him silently until he got to his house that night and cried in his room. He lied to his mom that night at dinner but she knew there was something. She never pushed it. And that was the last time he saw Misty.

'' Pikachu..i would have stayed with her…if I could do it over.'' Pikachu moved to Ash and hugged his face. '' you're a good friend Pikachu.'' Ash and Pikachu fell asleep on the bed. They would figure it all out later. As long as they have each other. A couple hours later Ash and Pikachu woke up feeling a movement on the bed. Ash rubbed his eyes to see his mother, Delia.

'' Mom?'' Ash asked as his vision was coming into effect.

'' Hi honey how are you?'' Delia asked as she got up from the bed. Ash looked at his mother to see her in a red dress with spaghetti straps.

''Mom, who are you trying to kill?''

''What this old dress, no I'm just going to the dance.'' She moved her hand to show Professor Oak was there as well. He was holding a tuxedo and wearing a pretty nice brown suit.

''Hello Ash.'' The professor greeted.

'' How did you guys get in my room?'' Ash asked while hugging his mother.

''Honey you left the door unlocked.'' Ash pressed his palm to his face.

'' Is that suit for me?'' Ash asked. Professor Oak handed him the tux.

'' Your mother wanted you to attend.''

''I don't know guys.'' Ash said taking the tuxedo.

''Oh but honey Misty will be there.'' Delia spoke smiling at her son.

''Mom I don't like her like that.'' Ash said getting unnerved.

'' If you say so honey.'' She walked to the door with oak and turned to face Ash. '' Honey the party will start in thirty minutes.'' The two walked out of the door with Ash looking at his tuxedo.

Misty was waiting at a table drinking some juice. She was thinking to herself about what happened with Ash today.

'' He is such an idiot..'' She spoke to herself. At that moment Ash walked through the lounge door in his Tuxedo. Misty watched as he walked his way over to her table.

'' May I have this seat?'' Ash asked gazing at Misty. She wore a blue open back dress and her hair was let down again but styled to the side slightly.

''Be my guest.'' She spoke slightly distant. Ash sat next to her and called a waiter to the table.

''Just the soup please, and her food is on my bill.'' the waiter acknowledged the request and walked away. Ash looked at Misty and smiled. '' You're a real knockout Misty.'' Ash gave her a sheepish smile.

''Ash I'm not really in a talkative mood.'' Misty placed her drink down giving Ash the feeling she was serious. He looked at the drink and then to Misty.

''Misty you didn't have to come. When I sent out the invitations you could've not replied. But you did.'' A couple of seconds passed until Ash spoke again. '' I'm glad you came.'' Misty seemed to respond to this. She looked straight into Ash's brown eyes.

'' Why? Why did you walk away?'' Misty's face become melancholy. She paid full attention to Ash, awaiting his answer. Ash leaned in towards Misty. He prepared to say what was in his heart.

''Misty when I left you I was upset. I wasn't upset at you. I was upset at me.'' Ash looked down at the table and faced Misty again.'' I want you to have the best of everything. I wanted you to join the elite four. That kind of career would be perfect for you and I know how much you idolize Lorelei and how much you wanted to train with her. I was scared that I wasn't enough of a reason for you to stay. I felt low. That was selfish of me and unfair to you but the thought of not seeing you for anytime made me sad and I never want to leave you for the slightest amount of time. Your important to me and I'm sorry, and I will support your decisions more because you deserve it.'' Ash took a breath. Misty sat their taking in everything. She looked at Ash as he smiled and attempted to speak again but at this moment the waiter showed up with Ash's soup.

'' Here you go sir, will this be all?'' the waiter spoke softly not realizing the moment he walked into. Ash rubbed the back off his head nervously.

'' Uh..thanks sir that will be all.''

'' Very good sir.'' The waiter walked away in the direction of some other guests.

'' That was awkward huh?'' Ash laughed a little at the bad timing.

Misty smiled in agreement and sipped more orange juice. '' yeah that was weird… Ash?''

''Yes, Misty?'' Ash asked Misty while staring into her big green eyes.

'' What do you really think of me?.. What am I to you?'' Misty looked directly at Ash awaiting his answer.

'' Misty..I..I am in lo-'' Ash was cut off by a familiar voice.

'' Ash honey oh you look sooooo cute in that suit!'' Delia walked right over to their table and hugged Ash.

'' Mom! What are you doing here?'' Ash said surprised.

''Oh honey I wanted to get a picture of you two!'' Delia held a camera up and pulled Ash and Misty together. '' okay you two hold each other closer.'' The two teens positioned as Delia instructed. They were feeling embarrassed about this but what could be done. Delia took the photo and cheered. '' Ohhh this is perfect, thanks guys.'' Delia walked away to her table jumping in joy.

''Sorry about that Misty.'' Ash apologized. He looked at Misty's face and noticed she was blushing. About three seconds later Ash realized he was still holding Misty. '' Oh, sorry about..'' Ash stepped back and looked down at his feet not wanting to show he was blushing.

'' It's okay Ash, what are you gonna do about that kinda thing.'' Misty and Ash looked at Each other '' So what were you saying?'' Ash looked to Misty and began to open his mouth. Than all of the sudden a girl's voice called out.

'' Ash, Misty what are you guys doing?'' Bianca showed up wear a grass-green dress. Ash was surprised to see her all of the sudden.

''Bianca, you goof it's about time.'' Ash hugged her and pulled up a seat for her. They all sat down.

''Bianca it's been forever since I saw you.'' Misty said smiling to see her friend after two years.

'' Omigawd I know! I have been training like crazy. Honestly, I wish I could have a battle right now!''

'' Haha maybe later B, I look to good right now.'' Misty said laughing. Ash was just sipping at his soup until he heard that.

'' Heck I'll take you on that.'' Ash grinned. '' Tomorrow maybe, what room are you in?''

'' Sounds like a plan… My room.. oh yeah I'm right next door to your mother.'' Bianca smiled.

'' Ah I see, good luck haha.'' Ash laughed as he went to sip his soup.

'' Oh she is cool. She has awesome cooking tips. And her is sooo sweet.''

''She brought Mimey?'' Misty asked.

'' Oh yeah, Mimey. Yeah he is really amazing. He is in her room I think. Hey where is Pikachu?'' She looked to Ash.

''He is in the room they wouldn't allow pokemon into the lounge so yeah.'' Ash said finishing his soup.

'' What is this big announcement anyway?'' Ash asked.

'' Oh yeah so like the Silph co said they developed a device that will help trainers with Ghost types.'' Bianca stated.

'' Ghost types huh?'' Ash wondered. Misty laughed out.

'' Good, Ash has never caught a ghost type, he needs all the help he can get.'' Misty teased.

'' Hey, what about Haunter!'' Ash defended.

'' Nuh ah, you never caught Haunter, he joined you of his own will.'' Misty pointed out.

'' Ahh I don't need some device. Hey Bianca what's it do anyhow?'' Ash asked trying not to let Misty hear.

''Well it allows people to see Ghosts even through their illusions. Supposedly Silph co. had made one a while ago but it wasn't finished and there was some nonsense with team rocket trying to nab one.''

''Team rocket.'' Ash said. '' I haven't seen them in the longest time. He wondered about them. they only caused trouble.

'' Um I was really learning some stuff from Professor oak and he is with your mother, do you think you could guide me to their table Ash?'' Ash smiled at Bianca. She always was silly.

''Sure I'll walk you over.'' Ash said holding Bianca's arm. He looked to Misty. '' I'll be right back.'' Misty gave Ash a wink. As he walked over to his mother's Table he said his goodbyes to Bianca feeling happy to see his friend again. Just as Ash was walking back he noticed two familiar faces. They were Jesse and James of team rocket. Ash was shocked. Why are they here? He had no idea what they were up to but whatever it was better not be a crime. He walked up behind them and held them by their necks.

'' Ouch! What's the big idea?'' the two said in unison.

'' Keep walking.'' Ash said as he pulled the two to a corner in the hallway. He held his grip.

''Twerp!'' Jesse called out. Ash sighed and squeezed her neck tighter. '' Ouch! Stop that!'' she called. James raised his hand to gain attention unaware of how close he was to being squeezed.

''Look were innocent twer- I mean uh..Ash! yes we only do body guard service see.'' Ash noticed they had on a suite and a dress.

'' How do I know you're not up to something?'' Ash said, anger blatant in his voice. He released them and they faced him. They thought about taking on Ash but realized the party would only have some security or even the police which was bound to be around this major event and besides Ash was radiating anger, they decided not to.

''We don't want any trouble Honest.'' James said.

''Yeah we don't steal at all-well no more.'' Jesse claimed. Ash looked at their faces for sign of deceit.

''Answer this, Are you still in team Rocket?'' The two looked at each other. Jesse groaned.

'' Okay yes but it's like we say were hear guarding the boss only. He has calmed his criminal ways over the years. He is mostly business. Any crime is little-yeah and he is here only to see if he would like to purchase this so called wonder tool.'' Ash thought back to the viridian gym. He remembered that team rocket owned the gym though he never made a fuss of it.

'' Listen you two, I have loved ones here, if you guys are lying, if you do anything out of line than Pikachu is the last of your worries.'' He turned and walked away back to Misty's table. He got back and sat at the table.

''Ash what was that?'' Misty asked. A bit on the worried side.

'' Oh nothing, team rocket was here.'' He tried to pass it off as light but Misty wasn't buying.

''Ash what are you thinking?'' Misty was a bit angry out of fear for Ash.

''it's okay Misty,really.'' Ash tried his best to stop Misty from worrying. Misty sighed and accepted this to be true.

'' Ash the announcement won't start for a while and they're about to play some music…so I was wondering if you would like to um.. dance.'' Misty blushed slightly as the words slipped through her mouth. Ash smiled and got up next to Misty. He held out his hand to her as if to ask her own.

''Madam may I have this dance?'' Ash asked in mock-nobility. Misty smiled and placed her hand in Ash's. He helped her up and they walked to the dance floor. They watched as the band came in with their instruments and set them up. People all over walked in to the dance floor, including Delia and Oak. The vocalist grabbed the microphone and prepared to say something. At that moment Ash recognized the vocalist as the young man with long-black hair.

''Greetings to everyone here tonight at the prestigious Celadon hotel. As you all know the Silph co. has produced a marvelous device that they will be going into more detail in just a bit. On their behalf we would like to play you all some wonderful melodies. Now everyone don't be shy, come on down to the dance floor and live it up.'' At that moment the Boy recognized Ash. He watched Ash's gaze realizing that he had been recognized himself. The boy raised his head and lowered it slowly. '' everyone grab someone close and come follow me into this aria as all our hearts rejoice as one.'' He looked to the band behind him and whispered something like 'play the other track'. The band started one by one to play their instruments. Ash and Misty positioned each other to dance. Misty placed her hand on Ash's shoulder. She felt the sturdiness of his body. Ash placed his hand on her hip. It was soft on the touch. The beat jumped up and the rhythm came together. The young vocalist spoke the lyrics.

''This is not the first time- you tried to get away. This is not a party- where people know your name. This is not a classroom- with teacher at the board. This is not a cat show-with prizes at the door.'' The chorus from the band kicked up. ''Go-Don't you go, Won't you stay with me one more day ,If we get through one more night ,If we get through one more night.'' The singer looked at Ash and Misty as they swerved side to side to the music. Ash spotted him as he grinned a wide smile and looked on to the rest of the crowd. Misty looked to Ash and got his attention.

''Ash about the training with Lorelei.. I never went. Ash looked at Misty in confusion. '' After you left I thought about leaving but Daisy got really sick and my sisters needed her to get better in order to do their shows. I stayed behind to help. I always hoped you would visit. But you never did.'' Ash looked sad for this.

''Misty look-'' Ash was cut off.

''No it's okay, we have each other and that's all that matters. Let's just enjoy the dance.'' They both moved to the music holding each other tight. The song continued.

'' This is not a horse race-Where winners beat the time, This is not a funeral-With mourners in a line, This is not a sitcom-Where everything's alright, This is not a prison-With terror through the night.'' The chorus repeated the song as the singer and the band stared at the direction of an elder gentleman sitting down at a table at the V.I.P. section. Ash caught this and looked to the singer as he met Ash's gaze. The song had ended and people applauded. Ash realized that the gentleman being watched was accompanied by Jesse and James and realized the man must be the team rocket leader they spoke about. Out of nowhere the side of the lounge building exploded with a thunderous noise. Smoke was everywhere and people were running about. The guests ran towards the exit in a stampede. Ash tried desperately to hold on to Misty but she was pulled away towards the exit. Ash could barely make sense of any of this.

''Misty! Misty where you!'' Ash called out as loud as he could only to have his voice silenced by the crowd.


	6. Just when you think the road ends

The party goers left in a hurry scared for their lives. They raced as fast as they could to get away from whatever caused the explosion. Most of the crowd already made it outside where Officer Jenny and her police squad were attempting [in vain] to calm the frightened mass down.

''Everyone, please calm down. We are handling the situation.'' Officer Jenny said through her mega-phone. The request fell on deaf ears. Everyone from the party keep asking what was going on and what the police planned to about it. Jenny just kept telling people to remain calm and allow the police to do their duty. She signaled to her men to enter the hotel and investigate. The officers silently walked in with arms ready and began to investigate the area. Jenny and a few of her officers watched the entrance and handled the public and the reporters who arrived seconds ago. Meanwhile in the lounge where the party once was Ash picked himself up from getting knocked down by the tauros-like crowd. He rubbed his head to relieve the pain he felt trying to remember what exactly just occurred. Then it hit him that the explosion caused this. An explosion! He needed to find out what happened. He needed to find his friends. He looked around what was once a lounge and saw only chaos. Ash's right arm was damaged but he would manage. He decided to check the wall that had the explosion. Ash trudged over to the hole in the wall to investigate. It was big, but it was strange. On closer inspection the wall was blown apart but not by fire…not by force either. Ash picked up a piece of ruble from the wall. It was a perfect piece of the wall, no angles to imply that an explosion came from any center..As if the wall just came undone. But why the noise? If no explosion occurred then there shouldn't be a noise. Ash was walking away from the rubble when he heard something moving. He looked around to see where the noise came from. The whole lounge was empty. Ash looked at his foot and saw a glass cup. It was misty's orange juice. Ash smiled.

'' I take it I don't have to pay the bill now.'' Ash laughed to himself.

''Uhggg'' Someone called out. Ash looked around and saw a man get up from behind a table. Ash walked over to go see if he needed help. The man stood up and looked around.

'' Those two are absolutely useless!'' He said brushing off debris from his suit.

'' I could have told you that Giovanni.'' Ash said as Giovanni turned to face him. '' Jesse and James, I could have told you they were useless.'' Ash spoke as his eyes burned with furry. Giovanni turned to face Ash. He took notice a teen was addressing him but the gaze Ash was wearing could only match someone with experience beyond a kid.

'' I'm sorry young man have we met?'' Giovanni spoke looking through Ash more than looking at.

''I know who you are Giovanni of team rocket. The so called business man and gym leader of viridian is actually the most vicious crime lord in all of kanto. You and your goon squads have caused me and a lot of people I know a world of trouble.''

'' I'm sure there is some mistake.'' Giovanni said with a smile that said so what. He didn't attempt to hide it in the slightest. Ash reached for a pokeball and grew it. He was dead set on taking Giovanni out. It was simple, take him down and send him to the police he was sure was outside at this moment. He realized that Pikachu was still in the hotel room. It didn't matter as Ash knew Giovanni was a ground-type master. Giovanni smiled and reached for his own pokeball.

Outside of the hotel the crowd was being settled as the police mostly focused on holding the media at bay. Misty walked over to Officer Jenny. Misty called out to get Jenny's attention.

'' Officer Jenny I can't find my friend!'' Misty cried out.

'' Now look Misty the fire department already assured us there is no fire but we are sending a unit of officers and some medics up there, leave this to us.'' Misty frowned.

''Damn it Ash please be okay..'' Misty saw Bianca. '' Bianca is everyone okay?''

'' Oh gosh I think so! I know Professor Oak s and Delia got away but I don't know about Ash.''

'' Damn it I feel so helpless!'' Misty said not sure what she should do. She hugged Bianca. The two looked at the building wondering what will happen.

Ash looked directly into Giovanni's eyes their fury as trainers would now be tested. As the two were about to throw their pokeballs they heard a loud noise. They stopped at the sound trying to identify what it was. It was like a roar but it sounded…sad. The two looked at each other in confusion.

'' well boy it would seem were not alone.'' Giovanni said as he walked towards the lounge door. Ash caught up with him.

'' Where do you think you're going?'' Ash said anger clearly in his voice.

'' don't you get it kid? The fact that a strange explosion occurred and there was no fire near the broken wall means something. Do you get it?''

'' Um, bad workmanship on the building?'' Ash guessed as he was still focused on the battle.

''No you fool! Giovanni said rubbing his head. ''A pokemon caused this. I live a life of crime and I am always alert but this seems to something out of the is very possible I am a target. If you know what is good for you than leave. '' Ash pondered what he meant by 'out of the ordinary' but realized he said pokemon.

'' so then we just have to catch it!'' Ash called out and walked out the door into the hall in order to find the mystery pokemon. He hadn't even realized Giovanni was trying to warn him.

''Still just a child.'' Giovanni said as he sighed.

'' And what is wrong with being a child?'' A voice called out. Giovanni and Ash turned around to see what appeared to be a man like figure with red-glowing eyes and dark mist covering it. The figure held up his hand and pulled his fingers to the palm as the door to the lounge shut close. Ash ran to help Giovanni. He got to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. Ash heard a yell from inside the room. It was Giovanni.

Misty could not take this anymore. She looked to Bianca.

'' B, I'm going in. will you come with me?'' She looked in Bianca's eyes with pure desperation.

'' Of course I will!'' Bianca let Misty lead the way. They headed to the front door where a policeman was standing guard.

'' Hey you two, no entry beyond this point! '' The officer commanded with his hand held to them. Misty pulled out her Cascade badge.

'' I'm a gym leader and I need to get inside the hotel immediately.'' She held the badge mirror the officer's hand.

'' I would like to allow you Misty but until the squad comes back to verify safety not even a gym leader can enter. Misty was really upset now. Bianca could sense it. She grabbed Bianca's hand and walked them around the building where there were no cops. Misty looked to Bianca.

''Bianca how many pokemon do you have?'' Misty asked. Bianca looked in her purse.

'' I only brought three pokemon.'' She said feeling timid. '' Is this not enough?'' she asked looking to Misty.

'' shoot, I only brought one pokemon with me. The others are in my room. I know something is up, the cops should have been done by know. I can get us up there but I want you to prepare for anything. Bianca nodded her head staunchly. Misty reached into her bra and grabbed a pokeball. Bianca Blushed.

'' Misty why was there a-''

''Where else was I gonna put it in this dress?'' Misty moved her face to the side to avoid the tension and threw her pokeball in the air releasing the pokemon inside. A huge Gyarados appeared and let loose a roar. Misty tried to calm it down by hold a finger to her lips. The Gyarados looked around confused at the situation. Misty smiled.

''Lay down boy.'' The Gyarados did as instructed. Misty climbed on board the Gyarados and waved for Bianca to join. Bianca stood still.

'' Is he friendly?'' Bianca asked.

'' What this softy? He couldn't hurt a Beautifly. Misty patted her Gyardos' head and made it purr. Bianca jumped on board with Misty.

''Okay Gyarados I need you to get into that building through the giant hole.'' Gyarados whaled and flew up in the direction of the hole in the wall.

Ash pounded on the door for what seemed like forever. He heard noises still going on in the room but they were getting less frequent. It was a fight. It seemed someone was losing. Ash couldn't take it anymore. He reached for his belt and grabbed a pokemon.

'' I'm coming in!'' He shouted as he took a couple steps back and called out his pokemon. '' Hitmonlee, go!'' Ash called out. His fighting pokemon, Hitmonlee came out in boxer-like stance. Ash looked to Hitmonlee. '' I need you to break down that door.'' Hitmonlee nodded and gave a powerful strike against the wall. The door shattered into hundreds of pieces. Ash and Hittmonlee ran into the room to see what happened. There, Giovanni was standing with his Nidoking panting. It looked like they were beaten up. Next to them was the shadow creature. It looked at Ash in anger.

'' you…leave now…or die..'' the shadow spoke coldly. Ash was shocked. He walked closer to the shadow.

'' look I don't know what is going on but-'' was all Ash could say as the shadow raised his hand and made a throwing gesture. As the creature did so the pile of rubble came at Ash. He dodged it by sweeping to the side. Ash looked back to the creature.

'' what are you?'' Ash questioned. He walked over to Giovanni. He tried to get close but the shadow grew angrier. It yelled as Ash was thrown to the other side of the wall. He slammed hard. Ash struggled to get up. Giovanni took this chance to command Nidoking to launch an assault.

''seems you were useful kid. Now get out!'' Giovanni said. The Nidoking attacked at the surprised shadow. The Nidoking went right through the shadow and fell on the floor. The shadow turned to the Nidoking and pointed it's hand at the Nidoking.

''Catch!'' the shadow said as it gestured to toss the Nidoking at Giovanni. '' it ends tonight. After all this time you will finally stop haunting this world.'' Both Giovanni and his pokemon smashed against the wall. Gasping for air. The shadow began telekinetically choking Giovanni while it was laughing. Ash was watching with horror. He saw the attack and assumed this was some kind of ghost he needed a plan. Hitmonlee helped Ash get up. Ash nodded to Hitmonlee. The pokemon braced himself.

''Hitmonlee, use blaze kick!'' Ash called out. The shadow looked to the direction of Ash's voice. It was too late as the image of a Hitmonlee with a foot set a blaze was inches away from the shadow's face. It made contact. The shadow went flying out the hole in the wall.

'' alright we did it!'' Ash said with a wide smile. He high fived Hitmonlee's foot it placed in the air. Unfortunately it was the foot recently used for blaze kick. Ash let out a small shriek. Hitmonlee an Ash laughed. Giovanni got up and let the fight he just witnessed sink in. he looked to Ash.

''boy, that was amazing. How would you like to work for team rocket. I could start you off as an executive with your skill.'' Ash's face turned to rage.

''I will never join you. Don't think that this changes anything. As soon as were out of here- all of a sudden the shadow appeared and b- lined towards Ash. Hitmonlee used blaze kick to defend Ash. Hitmonlee took a leap and jumped towards the shadow again with a fiery attack. The foot went through the shadows chest and stuck within it at the knee. The shadow grabbed Hitmonlee. '' Hitmonlee use another Blaze kick!''Ash called. Hitmonlee attempted to ignite his other foot and grabbed on to the shoulders of the shadow. Hitmonlee grunted and tried a circular kick but the shadow blocked with its arm. ''Hitmonlee retaliate!'' Ash cried in desperation. Hitmonlee grabbed both shoulders of the shadow and attempted a punch to the face. The shadow opened his hand of the arm used to block Hitmonlee and used what appeared to be night shade. A purple bolt of darkness struck Hitmonlee and threw him to the ground. Hitmonlee was unconscious. Ash returned Hitmonlee to his pokeball and attempted to call out a new pokemon but the shadow leaped towards Ash to attack. The shadow had backed Ash to a wall. Ash could not get to his pokemon. He was helpless. The shadow was about to strike Ash when it heard a voice.

'' hey you!'' misty called behind the shadow through the hole from before. The shadow looked her way. Gyarados let loose its hydro pump as Ash jumped out of the way. The shadow tried to block but was being pushed away towards the wall. It seemed the shadow was getting hurt badly when it faded through the wall. This left hydro pump pressuring the wall and misty stopped. Misty and Bianca got off of Gyarados.

'' Ash!'' the two girls called. They ran over to help Ash.

'' are you okay?'' Misty asked. She grabbed Ash and helped him up holding his arm above her shoulder.

''I'm fine.'' Ash said half passed out.

''What was that?'' Bianca asked.

''I don't know. I think it was a ghost-type. Do you guys have any good pokemon to fight ghosts?'' Ash asked trying to regain his balance. The girls shook their head. At that moment the shadow walked through the wall soaking wet and looking furious. Misty caught sight of it and screamed.

'' AHHHHHHHH! ASH, look!'' Bianca said. The three teens looked to see the shadow standing in one place. The shadow started to move its hands in a strange fashion. Suddenly the walls and ground changed into what seemed like skin. The so called skin was moving like a pulse. It was as if they were inside a stomach. Misty held back the desire to vomit. There was a terrible smell around and Misty wanted so much to get out. Gray smog emerged from out of nowhere. She looked around to gain comfort from her friends only to discover her friends were gone. She was completely alone. Her knees grew weak.

'' okay Misty.'' She said to herself. '' I just need to move myself in the direction of the door.'' Misty stood still and tried to remember where the door was. She took a couple of steps down in the direction she chose. She felt she was near. The smog cleared where the door should be. It was gone. Just more skin. Misty shivered.

''Ash, where are you?'' she whispered.


	7. just like lightning

Ash picked himself up. He staggered a little. He decided to look around to see where he was. Ash gulped at the sight of what seemed like a stomach. He wondered.'' Where are we?'' ''Are we being digested?'' Ash thought. Just then Ash heard a noise. Someone was coming. He looked to see Bianca walking around in the smog. She tripped trying to navigate around.

''Bianca!'' Ash called. He ran towards Bianca and helped her up. '' Are you okay B?'' She nodded.

'' Ash where are we?'' Bianca asked weakly as she tried to look through the endless smog, something which proved almost impossible.

Somewhere outside the Celadon hotel officer jenny was staring at the evacuated building. Something was wrong. She knew how good her team of officers was and they should be back by now. They were only to enter the hotel, check to see if everything was clear for investigation, and get back to Jenny to confirm anything they find. But it had been about thirty minutes. Jenny was worried. She decided to take action. She walked in the hotel and made her way to the elevator. She pushed the button to call the elevator down. She waited. She waited some more. It still hadn't come down. Now jenny was really worried. She tried to pry open the door. No such luck. She grabbed a pokeball from her waist and she took a couple steps back then threw the pokeball releasing a Machamp. The behemoth let out a cry of aggression.

''Murphy, I need you to open the elevator door.'' Jenny called to Machamp. Murphy did as he was requested. He gripped the doors with his four arms and opened the door with ease. To her shock the elevator itself was only a couple of feet above her head. She heard something from inside. It sounded like 'help'. Jenny had Murphy grab the elevator down to the ground.

''Is someone in there?'' Jenny called.

''Captain! It's us, we can't get out!'' The voices cried. Jenny had Murphy pry open the door but it was sealed shut. Both Jenny and Murphy had shock all over their faces. The door should be nothing to the strength of a Machop let alone a Machamp. '' Captain something is here, we walked in the elevator and the lights flickered followed by a voice that told us to go away and then the elevator just stop here. Were stuck.'' The officers cried to their helpless superior. Jenny wasn't sure what to do. She held out her pokeball and returned Murphy now that his task was complete. Her men needed her. She had been captain for going on four years now and she was proud of her work. The men and women of the celadon police placed their trust in her. She refused to let those who believed in her down.

'' you guys hold on, I am getting help!'' Jenny called. ''How could this happen.'' Jenny thought. What exactly was happening? Jenny ran out and got the attention of two younger officers.

''You two!'' Jenny commanded. The two men raced over to Jenny.

''Yes, ma'am!'' The two officers simultaneously saluted their superior.

'' I need a tech team to break our boys out of an elevator, stat!'' Jenny ordered. The two police officers nodded at their superior's command and went to their patrol car radio to call for any available tech teams. Officer Jenny looked back at the hotel and ran to comfort her men and let them know she was by their side. This was the only thing she could actually do. She –the great officer jenny- wasn't sure what to do next. Getting her men out had become priority. After that…well whatever had trapped them, this voice or whatever would need to be apprehended, if possible.

Ash and Bianca looked around. Smog. More smog, smog as far as the eye can see. Ash thought back to what Giovanni had said. That people were always attempting to attack him, if that were true than everyone should be safe….But not Giovanni. He may be a twisted criminal but that was no excuse. Ash put Bianca's arm around his shoulder and guided her along. Bianca blushed. '' Ash.'' She asked softly.

''yeah, Bianca?'' Ash said looking around to see any sign of a door or wall.

'' Are we going be okay?'' said Bianca timidly. She clutched Ash's arm revealing how very afraid she was. Ash stopped walking and turned his head to Bianca. It was silent for a moment. Ash let out a smile.

'' we'll be just fine Bianca.'' Ash said. Just then something caught Ash's attention. A sound was coming from somewhere. Ash couldn't tell exactly where it came from. A little of everywhere it seemed. Ash had considered that the haze around them somehow manipulated sound or that the ghost was trying to mask it's self and attack. On the other if an attack was the intention than that would have taken place already. Perhaps the target was Misty. Misty! Ash calmed himself. He couldn't let Bianca see him afraid. He had to be strong for her. All of a sudden Ash noticed what looked like bubbles. They were bubbles, but from where? Ash and Bianca looked at each other in confusion. At that moment the two realized what was happening. Misty must be using Gyarados to use its bubble attack to signal them to her. Ash and Bianca walked along the bubbles path until they saw Gyarados. Right beneath the blue pokemon was Misty. She ran towards Ash and Bianca and hugged them.

''Guys, are you okay?'' Asked Misty.

'' We are now that we are all together!'' Bianca declared. Ash let out a sigh of relief. It was great that everyone was okay but they still needed a way out. Giovanni was still in danger.

''Guys we need a way out.'' Ash stated. '' we can't stay here forever.''

The group stood there and thought as to how to get out, but couldn't find a solution. A good five minutes passed until Bianca let out a whimper. Ash and Misty looked to Bianca. She blushed.

''Guys I may have a way out.'' Bianca said sheepishly. Ash and Misty looked at Bianca in a quizzical manner which caused her to blush. '' Now don't be weirded out but…'' Bianca paused.

'' Bianca out with it!'' Ash said with a loud tone. Bianca jumped from surprise and began rummaging through her purse. Ash and misty looked at each other wondering what to think. Finally Bianca pulled what looked like some type of telescope. A couple of moments went by and no one said a thing. Finally Bianca explained herself.

'' It's the silph scoph that was meant to be in the show case.'' Said Bianca. Bianca was nervous. '' I wasn't gonna steal it but when everyone went into a frenzy after the explosion I just grabbed it to examine it. I was going to say I found it later. Ash and Misty looked at each other and then back to Bianca. Misty smiled and patted Bianca's back.

'' Either way B, we have a way out. you do know how to use it right?'' Asked Misty. Bianca nodded.

'' Well I mean I could probably figure it out.'' Bianca looked through the scope. '' Hmm…'' Bianca made a humming as if she was getting a better understanding of the device..She twisted the tip of the scope around. '' okay!'' Said Bianca. '' This device has two sets of action.'' She proclaimed. '' one is to see through illusions.'' Bianca said victoriously. Misty clapped her hands happily.

'' So what is the second function?'' Asked Misty. Bianca shrugged.

''Have no idea.'' Bianca admitted.

Ash walked to Bianca. '' so you can lad us out right?'' Ash said with hope in his voice.

'' Yes, everyone follow me.'' Bianca led the way through the terrible haze and after a minuet she stopped. '' I believe this is the exit.'' She placed her hand on what looked like a door knob. She turned the knob and presto. The hallway was right in front of them. The three jumped up in triumph. They were free, but the moment was cut short. From the end of the hallway a scream was heard.

''Giovanni!'' Ash called. Without a second thought Ash raced to the end of the hallway. Leaving the two girls behind Ash made his way to the end of the hallway where he saw Giovanni, being held by his collar by the shadow. The shadow took notice of Ash as Misty and Bianca arrived. The shadow raised its hand towards the three as if to attack when something caught its attention. Down the hall on the right Pikachu was racing towards the shadow. Before the shadow had a chance to react, Pikachu screamed and let out a mighty thunderbolt. The blast hit the shadow and sent electricity surging through its body while it wailed an eerie sound. The sound was like multiple voices sharing a singular cry. The shadow fell to its knees in pain. ''Of course.'' Ash though. '' When Misty's Gyarados got that shadow wet with Hydro pump the water intensified Pikachu's electricity.'' Giovanni took this chance to get up. He walked towards Ash.

'' young man I owe.'' Giovanni said regally. A feat that was strange since he was struggling to maintain his balance. Pikachu jumped up to Ash's shoulder while glaring at Giovanni.

'' I didn't do it because you can reward me, I did it because it was the right thing to do. Not that you would understand.'' Ash said defiantly. Giovanni adjusted his suit and gained some composure.

'' just the same, I appreciate it.'' At that moment Bianca reached for the silph scope.

'' let's see what we're dealing with here.'' She attempted to aim the device at the shadow when it cried out.

''NOOO!''. The shadow said in an eerie shriek-like voice. It pushed its hands at the others and darkness appeared everywhere. Everything went black.

'' Where am I?'' Ash questioned. He looked around. It seemed to be a roof of some building. It was on fire! Ash tried to use the door he found to get downstairs but it was locked. Pikachu tried to use its iron tail to smash the door but to no avail. Ash and Pikachu looked around the roof and saw what below them. There were people running about. Everyone was in a panic. They were all screaming to stop the fire before it's too late. Ash turned his attention to a young boy with pitch-black hair running towards the entrance. The boy was running with a small Cubone. He was saying something. It sounded like ''Hold on everyone, I'm on my way!'' Just as the boy disappeared from Ash's vision did everything fade away. Suddenly Ash and Pikachu were on the roof of Celadon Hotel. Before Ash could fathom what was happening the shadow reappeared.

''Look what you did!'' the shadow said in a very cold voice. Ash froze as the shadow walked over towards ash menacingly.

'' What do you mean?'' Ash questioned unsure of what to do.

''That devil Giovanni got away!'' The shadow screamed. At this moment Pikachu jumped in front Ash to stop the shadow albeit visibly scared.

''look I don't know what this is about but I want no part in this.'' Ash reasoned.

''Too late for that.''

''Where are my friends?'' Ash questioned.

''not here.'' The shadow scowled. Ash placed his hand on one of his pokeballs preparing to back Pikachu up for what was coming next.'' Now Pikachu!'' Ash called. Pikachu leaped to attack the shadow but was sent towards ash telekinetically slamming Ash and Pikachu against the ledge near the end of the roof. The people on the ground saw Ash as he got up and stood there in awe. The shadow came closer to Ash to finish the job.

''Tell who he is!'' Ash demanded. '' Tell me who that boy and Cubone are!'' The shadow stopped dead in its track.

'' When did you see that?'' Asked the shadow.

''In that vision you gave me.'' Answered Ash. The shadow paused.

'' You will never know.'' Said the shadow preparing to blast Ash off the roof. At that moment Mr. Mime teleported itself to Ash's side and grabbed him. the shadow paused in thought.

''Mimey!'' Ash exclaimed. At that moment teleported Ash, Pikachu and himself to Delia and Professor Oak on the ground. The shadow looked down and saw them. it also saw Bianca with a silph scope looking around. The shadow disappeared.

''Ash!'' said everyone around him. ''What happened?'' Asked his mother. Ash looked around and noticed the celadon police being escorted by doctors. They said something about an elevator.

''Ash what happened?'' Delia Repeated.

'' …..i don't know….''


	8. when the sun rises the moon falls

It was now eleven thirty and the only sound to be heard was the stroke of the clock echoing throughout the Celadon pokemon center. The memory of what happened that night still played through everyone's mind. The Celadon hotel stood a ragged memorial of what would be the most horrifying night in Celadon's history. No longer the five-star resort it once was but now a tower of fear. Fear for how quickly darkness may show itself in anyone's life. All except the wealthy stayed in the pokemon Center for the night no longer able to stay at the hotel. The police were still investigating the area and had it placed as a crime scene. Officer jenny was just about done questioning all the witnesses. She jotted down everything and placed her notepad in her pocket. Jenny looked at Ash who was sitting on one of the couches in the main hall of the center.

'' look I know this has been a lot to deal with Ash, but you can't go around chasing ghosts like that, this is police business.'' Ash lowered his head at the lecturing Jenny. '' How many people do you think you worried doing things like that?'' Ash smiled weakly.

'' I'm sorry jenny, my mom already gave me a mouthful about it.'' Said Ash thinking back to the lashing Delia gave him. Jenny just sighed.

'' you would make a good cop kid, when you're older. '' With that Officer Jenny left the pokemon center.

Ash kept playing the events that transpired with that shadow figure. 'who was that?' Ash thought. 'Why was he so angry?' Misty walked by breaking Ash's trance.

''Ash, what are you thinking about?'' Misty said softly. She looked in Ash's eyes and Misty knew the answer. Ash was thinking of the ghost. She didn't know if he wanted the thrill of adventure or something else but she wouldn't let him go out and chase this. Ash could tell Misty was thinking 'he's being stupid again, but Ash felt something in his heart, something he knew he was going to follow. Ash lowered his head facing the floor.

'' Look Misty, whatever that was it won't stop.'' Ash spoke softly.

''NO! Ash I don't care what it is you don't have to be involved.'' Misty felt tears building in her eyes. Telling Ash not to have adventure was like shouting at the wind. '' Why do you have to risk your life? '' The tears ran down her face. ''Why can't you stay with me?'' Ash looked into Misty's eyes. He wiped her tears away and smiled at her.

''Misty I know your worried, but I felt something in that illusion the shadow put me in. like something wasn't right. Like it was suffering. I'm certain that I can help somehow.'' Misty threw her arms around Ash and buried her head in his shoulder.

''please just stay. Am I not enough to make you stay?'' Ash lowered his head and put his hand on Misty's head, rubbing it softly.

''Misty your important to me. After I see this through I will show you, I promise.'' Ash said. Misty moved her head back and looked into Ash's eyes. '' how do you know it will all work out?''

'' Honestly, I don't. I do know that with all my loved ones waiting for me to come back then I will. Preferably just in time for lunch. This made Misty smile. She didn't want to smile at a time like this but Ash always found a way to do it. Misty looked at Ash taking him in. She had to let out what was on her mind. She was gonna do it. Just that moment Nurse Joy's voice could be heard on the speaker system.

'' attention everyone it's now time for all guests to go to sleep. Everyone please return to your designated areas.'' The voice drifted away and Misty left the couch to get to her own. Ash sat there and noticed Pikachu sleeping next to him. 'He must be so tired' Ash thought. Ash put a blanket over Pikachu.

'' Sleep well buddy, you earned it. Tomorrow we've got a lot to do.''

The next morning Ash awoke to see a few friendly faces. His mother, professor oak, Misty, Bianca, and Officer Jenny were all talking. Ash picked himself and walked over to the group.

'' What is going on? '' Ash asked. Professor Oak looked at Ash.

''you see Ash, officer Jenny here has found out that Bianca has possession of the silph scope that we are going to scan for the reading it got from the ghost that attacked everyone last night.'' Ash looked at the professor in a stoic manner.

'' So your saying that we can identify the ghost?'' Ash said softly. Professor oak looked to be thinking a bit. He moved his eyes up in thought and back down to meet Ash's.

'' Well it's not a guarantee but that is the idea.'' Oak said firmly. This was truly the dawn after the dark. The misfortune seems to have ended and it would only get better. Officer Jenny cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention.

'' All right everyone I don't want anyone getting riled up but it does seem that we have some clues to all this. Said Jenny as she grabbed her notepad. On the night of the attack guests were scared out of the hotel, of the last people there were Ash and Giovanni. Now many people were able to flee yet when Giovanni attempted to do so the ghost made sure to stop anyone from leaving or entering, like my officers. According to Ash, Misty, and Bianca's statement the ghost had it sights on Giovanni and no one else, so we must assume this was all a trap to attack Giovanni.'' Everyone just stood around for a moment taking this new information in. Misty raised her hand to get the crowd's attention.

'' wait if Giovanni was the target why wait for this event? Why Giovanni anyway?'' Misty questioned. Officer Jenny cleared her throat again and she held her notebook while flipping through some pages.

'' Great questions Misty, we also did some investigation on that. You see as far as Giovanni goes not a lot is known about him. There are rumors that he is involved in criminal activity but nothing on any law enforcements radar. As for the timing of the attack well, our sister branch in Saffron fond that the silph scope corporation never meant to release the scope to the public. It's a little behind. When we investigated the scientist who claimed it was operational and had it publicized was unaware of any of this. They ran him through a psychological evaluation and he turned up under hypnosis.'' The group gasped. Wondering all the same thing. ' what was going on' Officer Jenny continued. '' the whole gala it seems was just to get wealthy people like Giovanni to the party. The attacker must have known Giovanni was coming. Makes sense an entrepreneur like Giovanni would want to investigate the silph scope. To make matters worse the railroad system isn't working, someone caused the machine to shut down. No doubt to keep anyone important from leaving in a quick pace.'' Everyone took a seat to consider all this. Ash thought back to the whole night. He thought about the young man he saw with long hair. 'Was it worth mentioning?' Ash decided against it. Professor Oak decided to be the elder and ease everyone's heart.

'' Well the fact remains that the police are hot on the case and we have the upper hand what with the silph scope and all.'' Officer Jenny caught oak's drift.

'' Absolutely and the silph co. president agreed to let us use the device provided we work with a scientist they are sending over.'' Said Jenny. Professor Oak looked to Bianca.

'' my dear we should be on our way than, there is a location we will work in the Celadon gym for security reasons.'' Bianca nodded. Ash looked to Oak.

''Why the Celadon gym Professor Oak?'' Asked Ash. Oaked turned to Ash with a smile.

'' My dear trainer don't you see, the gym leaders are still the town's champions. They are ready to assist the region of Kanto at anytime. United we stand.'' Oak said firmly. Misty smiled widely.

'' That's right Ash, and as Cerulean's champion I two will lend a helping hand.'' Ash admired Misty valor and as a result he felt the rush of a lifetime. Finally the fates smiled on the good guys. With this kind of momentum there was no slowing down. Ash let out a large cry of victory, one he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest the boy with long hair was sitting under a tree pondering. Images of the night before running through his head on replay. 'So close.' He thought. The same particular images were of Giovanni getting away, and that boy with his friends and pokemon.

''How could I let this happen? How did I let months of planning slip through my hands?'' The shiny Gastly emerged adding its opinion.

''…'' The ghost said floating around the boys head. The boy looked to the sky as the rays of the sun shinned through the trees above. He got up and walked along the forest. The ghost followed.

'' I know I know, that's why we had the contingency plan. The train is down so now Giovanni will have to travel through the traditional routes. He will probably take a car rather than a special ride to camouflage his self. We will have to intercept him before he makes it back to Viridian, and to do that he can take two options; go north of Saffron through Cerulean towards Pewter and at last to his town or…'' The boy stopped at the shiny Gastly who noticed something rustling around in the bushes. The Gastly turned invisible on instinct. The rustling happened again. The boy walked over slowly to the bush.

'' Is someone there?'' The boy asked. At that moment an Alakazam emerged from the Bushes. The Boy stopped in motion. He was thinking. '' such a rare find even I'm tempted to catch you.''

'' It won't work.'' A voice said from behind the boy. He looked to see where the voice came from. It was a young woman with black hair and piercing pink eyes. '' that pokemon belongs with me.'' She said firmly. The boy was in between the two gazing at them. The Alakazam was clutching its spoons angrily. The boy looked towards the girl.

''The mistress of psychic pokemon, Sabrina.'' The boy said. She looked at him with unwavering focus. '' Is there something I can help you with?'' He asked. She narrowed her eyes.

''Not really.'' With that The boy was flung against a tree through telekinesis. Unable to move.


	9. Phases of the moon part 1

Hello everyone. It's been a while, well at least since I spoke to you all. Firstly how is everyone? I hate to leave things too business like. I hope everybody enjoyed the last chapter and the scene where Sabrina confronted the mysterious boy. She certainly doesn't waste time does she? I feel as if an issue many of may have would be the speed of the story. That and the romance as this was initially a adventure story, however I did say this was my view of a realistic take on a older and wiser ash that we may never get to see and for that the story would focus on his new outlook on things. Please recall I also said I was testing my writing skills so any feedback would be appreciated. I am delighted to now say that the story will be picking up from here and for a bit it will focus on the boy mostly. Without further ado here is the next chapter, enjoy.

The dark haired boy stood there arms spread telekinetically on the tree. He couldn't move. Even if he could he was currently staring down an Alakazam and it's very strong trainer. The boy looked to Sabrina, her eyes were cold and seemed like they could not be shaken, her body language attested to this. She looked to him her target now under control and walked towards him. The boy spoke to her.

'' Sabrina, I know those eyes, I know who you are. Why are you stopping me? Don't you know who Giovanni is?'' He said still trying to free himself from the psychic control. Sabrina stopped at this several feet from the boy. She looked him in the eyes.

''I've known who Giovanni is for some time now.'' She spoke with a hint of sadness.

'' Then why not help me?'' The boy asked. Sabrina looked down in contemplation. Her Alakazam had a similar expression by way of the psychic connection they shared.

''it's not so easy, I knew from the first day I met him that there was a strong evil in him, I could sense it. Maybe if I wanted to I could have stopped him back then but…'' She paused just then. Searching for what was in her heart. Her strong expression turned to one of great pain as tears began to fall down her cheeks. '' I was..Afraid.. We all were. Most of us gym leaders knew he wasn't on the up and up but no one wanted to confront him. I told myself as long as he was a gym leader he would stay busy and that would make it harder to lead his gang.'' Sabrina turned her head as if ashamed. ''There wouldn't be so much evil. Or so we thought. Some of us ignored it, the others told ourselves he would only go as far as he needed with money and subside after time. We wanted to believe it would end. We fooled ourselves. His organization will only grow bigger. We all know what Giovanni is but he is too clever to allow the police to get close and now he has secured himself so well it seems that he will always have his way.''

The boy looked to Sabrina who now wiped away her tears.

'' it doesn't have to be this way. I almost had him once and I can do it again. If I have your help then we can get rid of Giovanni for good.'' The boy spoke sure of himself. Sabrina looked at the boy and replayed his words in her head. She might have a chance if she helped him. She could undo the mistake she made. All those people, all those pokemon, the ones that cried out in the dark with no one to hear them. she could end it all. She looked the boy in the eyes, her own shining with confidence.

'' your offer is most enticing but I am a gym leader, the champion of Saffron, I will do things the right way. The actions of Giovanni are no excuse to play his game. Now I'm taking you in.''

'' Hey wait a m-'' the boy was cut off. He had been completely frozen psychically. Sabrina walked closer to the boy and placed her hand on his forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated so she could enter the boys mind. She saw images. A burning building. People running about. Chaos and suffering everywhere. It was as if Sabrina was there herself watching things transpire, then she saw a small boy with a Cubone enter a burning building. He yelled out 'im on my way', and then the surroundings turned black. The boy stood there back turned to Sabrina and the cubone turned to ashes. The young boy suddenly turned into the young man. He turned around to face Sabrina.

'' you know it isn't nice to steal peoples secrets.'' The boy said. He was fighting Sabrina's telepathy back. He was affecting what she saw through his mind.

'' I will leave no stone unchecked.'' She said as she tried to will the boy down. She was struggling until finally she was kicked out of his mind. She opened her eyes and looked to the boy. His eyes showed anger, a raw anger that came from his sudden exposure. Something inside of him was protected really well. Sabrina glared back. ''Alakazam, assistance!'' She called and the pokemon focused it's spoons in the boys direction. He noticed the spoons and smiled.

'' Do you really think I'm alone?'' As he finished his words a dark shrouded face emerged from his. It was the shiny Gastly. Sabrina stared in shock.

'' I didn't sense you..'' As she said this the Gastly opened it's mouth and released its tongue for a lick attack. The Alakazam acted quickly and pulled Sabrina away telekinetically. Sabrina knew he was with help but to not sense it was unexpected entirely. The Gastly faded back into the boy and a dark shroud engulfed his body causing it to be pitch black. The boy escaped the psychic hold. Sabrina stared in awe. The boy now in a shadowy demon form walked over towards Sabrina.

''Just because I didn't sense you doesn't mean I'm not prepared.'' Sabrina smirked. Just then a Haunter emerged from her shadow and threw its hands at the boy's arms severing him from the dark smog and throwing him back to the tree with his wrist being held against it from side to side. The boy struggled with his arms but to no avail. He looked at Sabrina in frustration. There she stood with her arm to her waist smiling cruelly. The shiny Gastly now stared down a Huanter, an Alakazam, and a powerful psychic. The boy looked to his outnumbered pokemon and then to the huanter.

''Just because I didn't sense you doesn't mean I'm not prepared.'' The boy mocked. From his shadow appeared a Shuppet. Sabrina's eyes widened. The Shuppet joined the side of Gastly.

'' So you had more than one ghost.'' Said Sabrina. She mentally told her alakazam to prepare itself. The boy smiled.

'' I found this little fellow near Saffron wondering in the trash. It most have been discarded recently so I took it in.'' Sabrina narrowed her eyes looking at the new ghost. Puppet in nature it hovered around. ''What's wrong Sabrina, you don't like dolls?'' Sabrina turned her attention to the boy. She sealed his mouth telekinetically once again.

''I'm over them.'' she said releasing a strong psychic wave that threw the Gastly and Shuppet back. The two pokemon charged at her but Haunter took guard. The boy was unable to speak commands to the ghosts but spoke to them through his mind. He closed his eyes and concentrated a plan. Gastly threw a nightshade at Huanter [whose hands were currently suppressing the boy] but the ghost threw its own at the Gastly and had their energies clashing between them. The Shuppet now with a clear path went Straight for Sabrina but Alakazam teleported in front of the ghost and blasted it with psychic. The Psychic wave shot the little ghost past the Haunter and next to the boy. The boy looked at the Shuppet and they each nodded. Sabrina took notice. The Gastly and the Haunter were still locked in their fight and neither was budging. Sabrina telekinetically had Alakazam shoot a disable at the boy. It hit him strong as he winced in pain. He looked at Sabrina shocked. She responded with a smile.

'' I took notice of your connection with your pokemon, it's a strong one that works on a subconscious level and I disabled your thoughts from leaving your own mind.'' The boy's eyes were ones of aggravation but also they showed impression. '' The affect will wear off shortly, but not before I've defeated you.'' Sabrina commanded her Alakazam to telekinetically make the boy unconscious. She charged her psychic energy into the psychic pokemon as they threw a wave of psychic energy for a final attack. Without the boy's help the two ghosts would fall. At this moment the Shuppet blocked the waves of energy causing it to pass out. Now that Sabrina had the upper hand the Gastly was all that was left. She glanced at the boy to affirm her victory in his expression. Instead she saw the boy walking towards her.

''What?!'' Sabrina yelped. She noticed Huanters hands no longer restraining him. She looked to her Huanter to see its hands on its face as it was passed out. '' I don't understand.'' She said. The boy rubbed his wrists as he walked closer.

'' The answer is simple. Destiny bond.'' He said smiling. Sabrina looked confused. The boy continued. '' when you used Alakazam to blow my Shuppet away it passed by Huanter giving it the destiny bond attack. When my pokemon met its fate, yours did as well .poor Huanter couldn't call out for assistance while it was battling my Gastly. ''Gastly smiled widely as it moved towards the boy. The Alakazam took a defensive stance as the boy and the Gastly drew near. Its eyes were menacing. Sabrina followed suit.

'' Even with such an attack your Shuppet should have withstood our attack better rather than just fade like tha…..'' Sabrina came to a horrible conclusion. She looked at her Alakazam and saw it panting. '' you put a curse on my Alakazam…'' Sabrina watched as Alakazam passed out next to her. Now Sabrina was staring down a Gastly and a boy who wasn't normal. All by herself.


	10. Phases of the moon part 2-It never ends

Sabrina looked at the boy making his way to her in awe. 'If only I read his plan quicker, if only..' She thought. Sabrina took out her pokeball and returned Alakazam, she then looked to see Huanter unconscious.

'' What are you going to do?'' She asked with a cold hiss of defeat. The feeling of being helpless was too aggravating for words to her. The boy beckoned his pokemon. They jumped inside him reverting to the demonic form.

'' Don't worry.'' He said in a chilling echoing voice. The boy turned around and walked over to Haunter.

'' LEAVE HIM ALONE!'' Sabrina shouted. The boy didn't obey, instead he picked up and carried Huanter over towards her.

'' Sabrina, I've no intentions of hurting you or anyone else, I just can't let anyone ruin my plans to get rid of Giovanni. The boy held up Huanter and made him glow. I am placing Huanter inside your mind, your powerful as a psychic and your bond with him should temper the merging. You two will separate when you wake up.'' Sabrina was in shock at hearing this. She walked away from him until she was backed into a tree. The irony hit her hard.

'' But I'm not asleep.'' Sabrina said in a low worried voice. The boy began transfusing Huanter into Sabrina.

'' I'm putting you into a prolonged sleep. Hopefully by the time you awake Giovanni will be gone.''

''Look, you don't have to this.'' Before Sabrina could say anymore the boy placed his hand on her forehead. Her eyes began to close and all Sabrina could think of was the young boy and the cubone. Sabrina hit the ground unconscious. The boy looked at her. 'She is so much softer when she slumbers.' The boy thought.

This was exactly one hour ago. The boy was walking through the woods with Sabrina in his arms. Shuppet, who was inside his mind eating small portions of his subconscious with dream eater for health emerged to speak with him. Their bond was strong enough for telepathy. The boy sighed after hearing the ghost's question.

'' Look I can't just leave her here in a forced coma with no protection. The boy said trying to navigate his way through the forest. I will drop her off at some hospital and her body will be safe and her mind will be asleep until I handle everything.'' The Shuppet looked at the boy in a questioning way.

'' I know I would make myself seem suspicious. I could say I found her randomly and that would work for a while but it doesn't matter. Whatever happens to me means nothing as long as Giovanni burns.'' The Shuppet looked sad. The boy took notice.

'' look I'm not abandoning you. You don't want me as an owner. I'm not much. I'm sure Gastly will find you guys someone new…. Someone better. '' At this moment Gastly appeared beside them and joined in.

'' well yeah I guess taking care of Sabrina does mean Giovanni gets more time to get to his base. With security at max….'' The boy looked into the distance. '' The more the merrier.'' Another hour would pass and the young boy still saw no one or any sign of a town.

'' Why is it every time I want to get to a pokemon center there are like thirty trainers demanding I battle and now of all times there are zero?'' The boy sighed. '' now I know Arceus hates me.'' The boy continued to walk until he heard a noise in the bushes . The two ghosts turned invisible. The boy tried to feel where the movement came from. The movements became more constant. They were from right behind him. 'Who was it?' The boy thought. Someone else who was going to get in his way? The boy turned around. Walking towards him was a slightly older man with a backpack. He seemed to be harmless. The young man took notice of Sabrina lying in the hands of a complete stranger. His face showed concern. The young boy mirrored the man with a concerned face.

'' Oh thank goodness I found someone. The boy said in a voice that sounded not unlike a child. The man looked confused. I found this poor woman lying here and she won't wake up.'' The man walked over to her as the boy laid Sabrina on the ground gently. The man examined her but of course he would only find her body unharmed and her unable to respond. The man laid his back pack down and brought out some supplies. As he made a make shift bed for Sabrina he took notice of the sky turning dark. It was becoming night. He looked to the young boy.

''It's getting dark, we should set up camp.'' The young boy looked disturbed. He tried to make a reason to leave as Sabrina seemed to be in good hands.

''well actually I'm on a bit of a deadline, can I leave her in your hands?'' The boy pleaded. The man gave him a ''oh no'' sort of look.

''I don't recommend it.'' The man said trying to start a fire with some sticks he found. At night this forest is known to harbor ghosts.'' He said igniting a fire upon the word ghost as if drama itself commanded it to be. The boy couldn't let this man know he was okay with ghost and able to walk freely. In order to seem weak he would go along with this.

'' You're right, I think I will stay.'' The boy looked kindly as the man as he laid out his hand to shake.

'' Where are my manners? My name is Brock, the Pewter city gym leader. The boy seemed to be amazed at this. He shook his hand anyway. What is your name?'' Brock asked. The boy looked blank for a bit.

''…uh it's Gabriel. The boy said in a withdrawn voice. Brock wasn't sure why Gabriel looked sad but he would try to fix it.

'' we should get dinner started.'' Brock said as he headed for his backpack.

A couple hours passed as the two finished eating their meals. They had been talking for a while and decided that Brock as a fellow gym leader would take her to a hospital in the morning but for now they would enjoy the night. They talked about many things until Brock brought up the incident that occurred in Celadon. The boy grew quite.

'' …So you're here looking for someone who was responsible for terrible things?'' the boy asked.

'' Yep. Really I'm not even sure I what he or she looks like. I guess I'm on patrol for anything suspicious.''. the young boy looked at Brock in a way that almost seemed like understanding. Brock realized something. ''So why were you out around here anyway, no pokemon to assist you or anything?''

'' I don't really have a home, not anymore. The boy began. I just wonder about and lo and behold an unconscious gym leader needs help. I would like to thank you for the meal, I hadn't had a meal like that since my…'' the boy stopped. ''well I left my family a long time ago.'' Brock felt uneasy.

'' Your just making your way than?''

'' yep.''

'' Your just all alone?''

'' yep.'' The two looked at each other from across the fire. The air was thick enough to choke someone. At this moment Brock's pokegear went off on his rist. The phone compartment was whirling to the signal and then Bianca's voice came through. Calling all gym leaders the Silph scope recording has been decoded, be out on the lookout for a young man with dark-long hair. It seemed like time got slower as the message faded. Brock looked to the young boy through the fire.

'' let me help you.'' Brock said genuinely.

'' you're the one who needs help.'' The boy said as Gastly emerged in front of Brock's face.


End file.
